


Welcome home, dad.

by Psychoticalienjackie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Coming Out, Cute, F/M, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff, Hugs, Love, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Reunions, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoticalienjackie/pseuds/Psychoticalienjackie
Summary: Jeff was aware things have changed, how much however, was another question. Now, he had to rebuild those unbreakable bonds he had with his sons, and with some new faces too.
Relationships: Brains/Virgil Tracy, Captain Ridley O'Bannon/John Tracy, Jeff Tracy/The Mechanic, Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy, Scott Tracy/Fuse, Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Alan Tracy
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute moments 😌

Jeff sighed and turned onto his side, Gravity was new to him and quite frankly knew getting up wouldn't really end too well. 

He'd been called clumsier than John, and, well Johns always been clumsy, but had apparently got worse. 

Welp, 'father like son' he sighed.

Speaking of, someone wandered past his door, almost entirely soundless. Looking at the time on his phone he wondered who would be up at 2 in the morning, knowing they should be getting a full night's rest, hopefully undisturbed by rescues.

Unless, he thought, it could be the other space loving night owl of the family. Curiousity got the better of him and he had to check.

He wasn't disappointed when he saw the mop of red hair disappear from sight as he headed down the lounge stairs.

Jeff sighed softly and closed his door behind him, treading carefully as not to trip, hearing a soft thud from downstairs he did however walk at a faster pace.

"You okay John?" He asked softly, helping him up. John nodded tiredly and leaned on his fathers arms for support as he stood up, almost slipping again and fell back into his fathers arms.

Jeff smiled and picked up the lanky redhead. "What are you after at this time?" 

"Just a drink," he stretched as he was placed upright on his feet.

"You should be sleeping,"

"And you shouldn't be?" John grinned, a glint of humour in his eyes. The ones that reminded him deeply of his mothers.

"Touché."

John rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm gonna go get that drink now.."

"For the love of the remains of my sanity dont fall again," Jeff smiled, John grinned.

"I'll try, can't promise anything though." With that John disappeared down to the kitchen.

Jeff turned around and sighed, not originally noticing his eldest passed out over his desk, arms folded under his head.

He walked over quietly, carefully ducking down underneath the brunette and wrapped Scotts arms around his neck, carefully sliding the chair back and wrapping his legs around his waist too.

Scott stirred, telling Jeff he'd most likely wake up any minute. He sighed softly and carried him up the stairs, awkwardly opening the door to Scotts room.

He laid him down carefully on the bed, smiling when he wouldn't let go. He managed to get him to lay down, smiling softly as he stirred and shifted onto his side.

"Dad..?" He mumbled, eyes closing again. 

"Shhhshshsh.." Jeff soothed, pushing some loose strands of hair out of the brunettes face, pulling the blanket up and tucking it under his neck.

He hesitated for a moment before planting a soft kiss on his forehead, smiling as the corners of Scott's mouth turned upwards slightly.

He left quietly, shutting the door as quietly as he could, the lock alot different to the blasted airlock back in the oort cloud, but his temptation to check and recheck it had shut made him want to try, and he almost did.

He sighed and let go of the door handle, deciding to check on the rest of his boys.

He opened the door quietly to Alan's room. He was fast asleep on the carpet, his bed messy and seemingly untouched. 

He sighed with a smile, pulling a pillow from his bed quietly and tucked it under his head, wrapping his red and grey blanket over him before planting a soft kiss on his head after pushing some blonde strands out of his face.

He left as quietly as he did Scott's, resisting the urge to check it was shut better this time. He stopped infront of Virgils door, grinning as he heard soft snores coming from the other side of the door, become louder as the barrier was moved.

He pulled the covers over him after putting his sketch pad and pencils on the bedside table, making sure to tuck it in around his shoulders.

Jeff paused as his snoring stopped for a moment or two, watching him roll onto his side and the snoring starting again, he smiled and huffed tucking the thick blanket under his neck, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead before he left.

Next he imagined it was Gordon's room, and wasn't disappointed when he pushed open the door quietly and saw alot of blue and yellow.

Jeff sighed with a soft smile, a custom rug on the floor of his thunderbird underwater took up most floor space, but it was soft so it was okay.

Gordon was found half on half off the bed fast asleep, Jeff couldn't help but laugh quietly before sliding him back onto the bed, tucking him in like he did the others and kissed his forehead softly before leaving.

He bumped into John on his way out, chuckling softly when the redhead could just about open his eyes. "Come on, lets get you to bed," 

Jeff picked John up carefully, smiling when he didn't even bother putting up a fight. He was considerably lighter than Gordon, even half on half off the bed, which did cause some worry.

Of course, John spent most of his time in space, which ultimately led to muscle deterioration and low blood pressure, both of which he suffered from himself, but even now John shouldn't be this light.

A conversation was due in the morning.

Jeff smiled as John started to snore softly, dropping the almost empty plastic cup - safer than glass - on the floor as he fell asleep in his fathers arms.

He pushed open the door and sighed with a smile on his face, books piled up everywhere as well as forms and whatnot scattered about, even some clothes, though it did look cluttered, it looked fairly cozy too.

Jeff set him down carefully on his bed, which was too covered in books on one side, carefully pulling the blanket over him and kissed his forehead too, gaining a similar reaction from Scott, a small smile spreading across his face before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning, thankfully, came with no more injuries, Jeff glared at john playfully when he heard Scott joke about someone falling last night but Jeff didn’t know who, even though it was very obvious who.

Ayan.

Also known as the Mechanic.

So okay maybe Jeff was wrong and Scott had no idea John even fell last night, but it was a fairly quiet landing so.. y'know things happen.

Anyway, the two meter tall, lump of muscle had somehow, and no-one really knows how, not even the mechanic himself honestly, dislocated his knee in the early hours of the morning.

Again, no-one knows how, so don't bother asking.

Alan had for some reason been up, and wandering about, and bumped into him, causing him to almost black out from the pain.

Alan being Alan had no idea who to tell, so he left to find Virgil and Scott who helped him to the medbay for Virgil to relocate his knee.

Alan, of course, bounded over to his brother who was probably half squid but who knew really, and told him everything that had happened last night, which led to John knowing and ultimately... Grandma knowing.

That, never ended well, Ayan was stuck in the medbay until Virgil had made sure it was okay for him to walk, with support, but he wasn't allowed in the workshop. Oh boy he was not happy about that.

He attempted multiple times to try to sneak back in, but on crutches on wooden flooring, it was fairly difficult to be quiet.

Now, Jeff and Ayan were sat in awkward silence, neither not knowing what to say. Jeff had opened his mouth a couple of times to say something but ultimately closed it again every time.

Although, they did end up saying something eventually, whether it was the silence getting to them or who knows what, it was eventually broken.

_"Thank you.."_ and _"I'm sorry.."_

The two laughed quietly with awkward smiles on their faces, unknowingly being watched by five younger Tracy's who were also grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Well... I'm still sorry." The Mechanic huffed, wanting nothing more than beable to go hide in the workshop for the rest of the day.

"About what? Saving my life?" Jeff snorted softly, Ayan rolled his eyes.

"For almost ending it,"

"You didn't. Nothing that happened then was your fault, it was the hood's and you know it," Jeff sighed, the mechanic huffed and picked up the crutches he was given to wander the house.

"You wouldn't have been in that mess if I hadn't made it in the first place," Jeff's boys winced at the conversation going sour, Scott mumbling quietly to change the subject repeatedly.

Jeff sighed softly, and folded his arms leaning back in his chair slightly a small smile on your face.

"I'd sit down, where else you going to go?"

"......The kitchen?"

"Welp, have fun testing my mothers cookies," Virgil grinned and struggled to hold back a snort.

"Score 1 for dad!" Alan giggled quietly.

"Okay you win," Ayan huffed and sat back down. Jeff grinned internally triumphantly, having put up with his sons, he must have suspected Jeff was just as stubborn.

Of course, he hadn't planned ahead, and the awkward silence crept back in, until the mechanic pointed out someone's foot around the corner.

Jeff smiled and shook his head, Ayan watching them suspiciously. "And how long have you five been there?"

Ayan looked at him confused. "Five?"

"If ones there.. they're all there." Jeff grinned, and, he was right. The five came round the corner, glaring playfully at Scott who's foot was seen.

"See."

Thankfully, it was now less awkward, well at least until Grandma Tracy declared the cookies were done and she wanted taste testers.

They quickly darted to their shoots, quickly disappearing into the walls, John and Alan the floor... that sounds strange..

"Charming," Jeff huffed and turned back to the paperwork, The Mechanic rolled his eyes.

"I appreciate the solidarity but this isn't the first time they've done that," he chuckled, Jeff looked up with a smile.

"Sounds like them,"

"Hello boys, i'm sure i heard the others.." she greeted them with a plate in her hands stacked with cookies.

The two males gulped as they were each offered a cookie, "I'll go see if they're down by their birds," she smiled and started to walk past Scott's and Gordon's shoots, pausing with a wicked grin on her face.

Scott emerged first, wincing as he realised he walked straight into the trap. "Hey Scott, want a cookie?" Scott gulped and took the cookie, nibbling the end hoping thatd suffice.

She just blinked at him with a smile on her face.

He was done for.

"Shall I go get the others?" Scott suggested, his Granmda shrugged.

"If you want, finish that cookie before going down that shoot, you know what happened last time you did,"

"What happened last time?" Jeff asked, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Scotty dropped it, got lodged in-between the platform and the wall, got stuck there for an hour or so too," his mother grinned, Scott stuffed the cookie into his mouth and swallowed it quickly, trying not to gag or spit it out infront of his Grandma.

"Its.. Good.."

"Haha score 1 for Grandma," Gordon laughed quietly over the comms to his brothers hiding in the hangars.

"Gordon? Is that you dear?"

"Uh oh."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is the master taunted of hide and seek and Jeff tries and maybe succeeded at making that silence less awkward between him and the Mechanic

It'd been around an hour and John was still being elusive, even his brothers had lost his location. He was now definitely dubbed the king of hide and seek.

"Oh my- John where are you?!" Scott's voice rang through the hangar, the space elevator was still docked so he wasn't on five, and the ships had been searched thoroughly, there weren't many spots where he could be.

However,

Jeff and Ayan knew where he was, and weren't about to give away his position, wanting to know how long he could hide there for.

Hiding behind one of the photo's of them, John sat taunting his brothers, teasing them whenever he heard them.

The space he was sat in was made quite some time ago, used to hold some photos of them with their mother, now hiding John from his Grandmas cooking.

"Dad any idea where John is? He's been hiding for an hour and keeps taunting us," Alan whined, Jeff managed to keep a straight face as he shook his head, Ayan struggling to hold back a grin.

"No but I'm pretty sure he does," Virgil grinned, leaning against the wall.

"What if I told you we both do," Ayan grinned, Alan let out a frustrated whine.

"Well if we had to eat Grandmas cookies he does too, where is he??"

John grinned and clamped a hand down over his mouth to stop himself from laughing, quickly messaging Alan himself.

John: Why hello there

He soon began shaking with silent laughter at the following messages of Alan ranting and whining and telling him to come out, but John wasn't budging.

Hee created a group chat for him hiding just to taunt them further!

Alan: John.

John: yes.

Alan: where on earth are you

John: I see you >:D

Virgil: So somewhere in the lounge?

John: could be by our bedrooms Y'know

Gordon: johhnnnnnn wherree areee youuuuuu

John: who knows really

Scott: you perhaps?

Gordon: he could've forgotten

Alan: no Gordon, he would know because he can see me

John: what if I can't and I'm just saying that to wind you up?

Alan groaned and threw his hands up in defeat, "I give up!"

Jeff was holding his head in his hands laughing softly while Ayan was shaking with silent laughter, the spot was obvious if you realised the photo wasn't even straight.

"Where is he??" Alan whined flopping on the sofa next to Ayan, making him laugh even harder, careful to make sure he didn't shift his leg too much.

Virgil: you're not

John: huh?

Virgil sighed in annoyance as he noticed the photo, Jeff and Ayan breaking into violent fits of laughter, John could only guess Virgil noticed.

Virgil: please tell me you're not

John: i could be

Virgil: guys, come to the lounge and see how obvious this is

Gordon: you've found him?

Virgil: most likely considering how hard these two are laughing

Five minutes later Scott and Gordon joined them, they too letting out little groans of annoyance when the painting was pointed out.

The two tried to contain their laughter, coming out as snorts and making them both laugh again, the younger four trying not to laugh at the noise they had made.

"Go," a finger in his back pushed virgil forward, apparently anointed as the one to see if John was there.

John was shaking violently with laughter, phone almost slipping out of his hand as he was found, Virgil trying to hide his grin with disappointment, but he had to be honest, it was a very good yet obvious spot.

"Oh my god..." Scott groaned with a smile, trust John to be good at hide and seek.

"How did you get up here from thunderbird three???" Alan grinned, John calmed down eventually and shrugged with a grin.

"I walked,"

"There is no way in hell you _walked_ ," Gordon scoffed.

"Well I did, they even looked at me like I was mad," John grinned gesturing to their Father and the Mechanic.

"Maybe because you are?"

"Maybe," John grinned, holding onto Virgil's arm to pull himself out of the hole, Virgil looking in there as he did.

"How long has that been there?"

"Years I think, honestly, I can't remember, it was there when Alan still ran around the place looking for me after every touchdown" John giggled, scratching under his chin.

"Thats where you hid??" Said blonde burst out, Scott grinned and ruffled up his hair.

"Alan we all hid from you at one point or another," that earned a soft snort from their father.

"I'd imagine they've hid from you plenty of times Scott," a round of snickers from everyone but Scott.

Scott let out a quiet hmpf, struggling to hide the smile creeping onto his face.

"Multiple times, a month," Virgil teased, Scott rolled his eyes.

"I made a new batch of cookies for you boys, i accidentally lost the others after bumping into max," their Grandma smiled, now, nobody had time to escape.

~~~

Ayan shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, having been sat for so long his butt was beginning to go numb. He picked up the crutches next to him, not noticing the fact Jeff had realised.

"You alright?" The question half surprised and half scared him, he hadn't been expecting it.

"I'm fine, but sitting around doing nothing isn't my thing," and sitting here with you makes me feel bad even more, but he left that part out.

"Thats fair... have you been up to the library? Or.. at least before I left thats what it was.." The Mechanic chuckled softly and shook his head.

"I don't believe I have," he huffed in amusement. "To be fair, here, the kitchen and the workshop are the only places I can say I'm familiar with."

Jeff raised a brow and hoped that wasn't because of his boys, "that wasn't because of-"

"Oh No, I had a job to do so I did it, I saw no need of exploring if that place had nothing to do with me," Ayan smiled, Jeff rolled his eyes.

"But now it does,"

"Seems so, not alot i can do right now though," he gestured to his knee.

"And when you can you'll be back in that workshop of yours?" Jeff returned the same cocky look he was given at the mechanics last sentence.

"Probably."

Jeff sighed softly and shook his head, "Come on, I'll show you the library, good place to hide too if, well.. there's a cookie situation," that earned a snort in amusement.

"Lead the way Mr.Tracy,"

"You don't have to call me that,"

"No?"

"Jeff will do just fine you know," he laughed softly.

"Well, you're out of luck," Ayan grinned, Jeff rolled his eyes in a playful manner.

"Mhm, and when exactly did it end?"

"When your mother caught you and made you eat an entire meal cooked by her." Jeff had never seen someone look so smug as the Mechanic did now.

"Touché."

~~~

"Okay, I know this was the 'library' of sorts, but that's alot of books," The amount of books pilled around the edges of the room and corners of windows made it feel.. cozy of sorts, bookshelves were stacked high with, well books.

"Yeah, you may get the occasional redhead appearing up here, if he's still the same, he usually hangs around up here when things become to much for him and just reads," Jeff sighed, he remembered when they first moved to the island most of his boys used the space for their schoolwork.. oh how much he'd missed out on.. 

"Bet its a nice view of the stars too," Ayan smiled softly, looking up out the window.

"Oh yeah, and that, but he usually went on the roof to look at those," The Mechanic turned to him surprised. "Yeah, I did warn him not to go up there, then he said I could go with him one night and I saw why he did, you can see everything,"

Silence fell between them, although, it wasn't awkward like it was before, it was.. peaceful. 

Then it wasn't.

"GORDON I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SHOW ANYONE- SO HELP ME!!" Virgil was heard shouting, followed by laughter that could only belong to Gordon.

Curiosity got the better of the two and watched, unsurprised, at the events happening in the building below, Gordon running for his life with his phone in hand laughing while an angry Virgil chased him.

"Do I want to know? I don't think I want to know.." Ayan laughed softly at Jeff's words.

"I don't think you do."

"Oh because you do?" Ayan laughed again.

"Not necessarily but knowing them we'll find out pretty soon,"

Jeff raised a brow.

"Okay knowing Gordon we'll find out soon," the taller male huffed with a smile. There wasn't a big height difference between the two, but it was noticeable, the Mechanic being the taller one by two or three inches.

"That sounds about right... I'm going to go investigate whats going on, you're free to come with if you want,"

"I'll stay here for a while, finally found something I can do whilst sitting on my ass all day," Jeff nodded in agreement.

"Thats true, have fun." Jeff mused, disappearing down the stairs.

Ayan let out a sigh once he was out of earshot, picking up a random book and wobbling over to a near-by chair and small table, plopping himself in the seat and took a look at what book he had actually picked up.

It didn't seem to be too bad, but wasn't his type of go to genre, but he gave it a go.

~~~

It was around two hours later and Kayo had set out to look for the six foot five giant that was the mechanic, smiling softly when she caught him totally engrossed in a book.

There was another book on the table, and she recognised the series as she saw the maze on the cover.

She smiled softly, "That was Scott's favourite series when he was younger,"

The Mechanic slipped in a bookmark he had found, placing it onto the table. "John came down earlier, graced everyone with good food, there's some for you too if your hungry,"

His stomach growled at the mention of food, thats when he realised he hadn't actually had anything - minus the cookie - since breakfast.

"Y'know food does sound good right about now," kayo smiled, pushing herself away from the wall she had leaned on.

"Well then, best eat it warm right? Come on."


End file.
